The Amazing Spider-RWBY
by mrnoobishdude123
Summary: After being transported into the world of Remnant,Spider-Man must team up with RWBY in order to bring down his enemies,who have teamed up with the notorious White Fang.(I'm currently working on fixing chapter 1,so don't start complaining.)P.S had to re-upload in a different story, hopefully with a better title.


Hello fine men and women of mother earth,its your boi,mrnoobishdude123,coming at you with my first fan fic,so don't be rude,for I am an amateur ,this is gonna be a RWBY/The Amazing Spider-Man(Marc Webb) franchise crossover,but,i'll borrow some other plots and events from other Spider-Man story ,I have the Marvel and DC Universe linked together which explains some you enjoy!(P.S. I decided to make this after reading Spider-Teen1000's RWBY's Friendly Neighborhood Spider)

_I do not own Rooster Teeth's RWBY or any Marvel and DC characters in this Story._

Chapter 1:This ain't New York

It was a warm spring day in New York,the first spring day to be kids and teens were enjoying their lives,either playing their video games on their PS4 or Xbox One,snoozing,or enjoying the beautiful Peter 17 year old was swinging through the city in search for criminals and was the so called masked vigilantee known as,"Spider-Man".He was hoping for a crime to appear so he can get some shots of him in action so he can sell them to The Daily Bugle,so he can earn some cash to help his Aunt May pay the bills."Man,I wish Batman would loan me some cash so I can pay the bills without a worry"Peter ,personally having worked with him,knew who The Caped Crusader was under the mask,but,Batman knew Spidey was ,Spider-Man spider sense turned to see The Green Goblin,gliding through the streets,heading towards an abandoned warehouse near the preceded to follow him discretely.

The Green Goblin,or Harry Osborn,flew into the building,making sure he wasn't then preceded to a room that held a giant portal in the room,was Electro,The Lizard,Venom and Carnage,and (Just picture Dock Ock from the Ultimate universe in movie form).Spidey secretly was hiding in the shadows in the building."Otto,"Goblin said,"I got the part of the portal,"He continued with a proud tone."Good,finally we can form a team of other super villians to destoy that spider pest!"Dock Ock said in an evil tone."Thats if it works,"Venom muttered."It will.I have faith in him,"The Lizard assured Venom

."Wow,you Sinister psychos never learn,"Spider-Man said,swinging towards Green Goblin,knocking him off his glider."Spider-Man!"Otto exclaimed."Get him!"He then charged towards Spider-Man,who dodged and punched the villian,the subduded him with his Electro proof webbing."Geez Sparkles,you really know how to make my day ELECTRIC,"Spidey than,his spider sense tingled,and quickly jumped to avoid a pumpkin then attacked Goblin and used the pumpkin bombs on the symbiotes,knocking them out due to it being weak to Lizard lept towards Spidey,who quickly jumped out the way,letting him sack -Man was then struck in the chest by Dock Ock's metal appendages."Ouch,"he thought."Fatso,I see you shifted your fat into that punched!"He joked."Will you ever shut up?!"Otto exclaimed smashing the wall-crawler into the wall."Unfortunately he smashed into a molecule renderizer,which then caused the portal the suck in the was then holding on for dear life.

"Damn it!The portal is too strong!"Spidey thought."Can't...hold on...much...longer!"He was then sucked into the portal as he screamed in a chilling tone.

Ruby was getting dressed as she had just finished drying up from her laced her black and red boots as she and her friends Weiss,Blake,and step-sister Yang were preparing to head to she got her scroll(the phone in the RWBY Universe)her sister yelled,"C'mon Ruby!We don't have all day!"She opened the door to se her team waiting in the preceded to the elevator so they can head to the bottom floor."You guys think they'll have their shipment of ammo for Cresent Rose?"Ruby questioned."The clerk said they should have all our ammo types by today,"Yang reassured her."After this,we should catch a flick,"Weiss said,with the RWBY girls agreeing."Today will be AWESOME!"Ruby exclaimed in a child-like tone that made the girls smile.

Spider-Man woke up from previously being sucked into the opened his eyes to see a tower like building that looked like a private school."Holy hell,"he thought,taking in the amazing had never seen a building like this,and he had lived in The Avengers tower as their curiously walked towards the structure,hoping to find some suddenly felt his legs giving out and fell to the vision blurred and as he slowly fell unconscious he heard a voice.

It said,"Oh my god!"


End file.
